<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ease by cairusvt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426276">Ease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt'>cairusvt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen Oneshots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cooking, Domestic, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, rest day, soft day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me back to the basics and the simple life<br/>Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease<br/>Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby<br/>Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung has a rather uncomfortable night and Mingyu does what he does best.<br/>He puts Soonyoung at ease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen Oneshots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was honestly just PROJECTING again when i wrote this and when i was thinking about another word for rest for a title, Ease came up and my mind immediately realizes that this fic is basically a song fic for Troye Sivan's Ease where Mingyu puts Soonyoung at ease.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mingyu wakes up when he feels the bed dip next to him. He groans and he turns only to see a familiar back framed by the light coming through the open door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu blinks, rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and he pulls himself up to sit up on the bed and the digital clock next to their bed says it's just a few minutes past four in the morning. Mingyu groans as he throws the covers off of him and he slips his slippers on. He trudged out of their room and followed the sounds and the light coming from the kitchen. Mingyu squints at the brightness and he smiles when he sees Soonyoung's lower half standing in front of the fridge while his upper half is hidden behind the fridge door. Mingyu smiles as he takes a seat on their dining table and the sound the chair made when he pulled it out had Soonyoung standing up straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You scared me." Soonyoung says and he sighs with his ice cream wrapped around his arms in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Just couldn't sleep properly. I kept waking up every hour and my head started to hurt." Soonyoung says and he sighs as he closes the fridge. He grabs for a spoon and the chocolate syrup already on the table and he walks towards Mingyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you were gonna eat ice cream without me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Soonyougn says and he sits next to Mingyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu props his head on his hand as he watches Soonyoung open the ice cream and pour an ungodly amount of chocolate syrup on top of it. Soonyoung's hair was still a bit unruly from sleep and Mingyu notices a slight tension from his pinched eyebrows as he stabs his spoon on his too frozen ice cream and Mingyu can't help but reach to flatten his hair. Soonyong smiles at him as he does and Soonyougn moves the ice cream to the middle of them and he holds the first bite for Mingyu. Mingyu takes it in his mouth and hums at the sweetness just shocking his entire mouth along with the cold. Soonyoung leans in to peck his lips and Mingyu smiles as he swallows. Soonyoung stabs his spoon again and this time Mingyu takes the small tub of ice cream from the table and gets up. He holds out a hand for Soonyong and he drags him to the couch. Mingyu sits with his legs apart and he pulls Soonyoung to sit in front of him before handing him the ice cream back. Mingyu leans back on the couch and Soonyoung leans back on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure you're okay?" Mingyu asks and Soonyoung turns his head to stare. He sets the ice cream on the coffee table next to the couch before turning properly and taking Mingyu's head in his hands and pulling him in for a proper kiss. He was sweet and his warmth was a good contrast to the coldness of his upper lip and Mingyu hums when Soonyoung pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm perfect. Just tired. I promise." Soonyoung says and Mingyu nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu grabs for the remote to turn the T.V. on while Soonyoung goes back to his ice cream and Mingyu sets the remote down when he finds a rerun of a foreign film. Soonyoung hums a little when Mingyu leans in to kiss the back of his neck and he hits Mingyu's legs to make him stop. Mingyu laughs a little and opens his mouth whenever Soonyoung turns to feed him. He isn't that fond of chocolate on the already sweet ice cream but he can probably just add another half hour to his next work out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu watches Soonyoung more than he does the movie and he sees his eyes grow softer every passing minute. The tub of ice cream that's held up over his chest starts to go lower and lower until it's sweating and dripping cold droplets against Soonyoung's boxers. Mingyu takes the tub from his hands and sets it on the coffee table before pulling Soonyoung closer. Soonyoung turns a bit, scooting closer, and Mingyu turns them sideways so they'll be lying down on the couch facing the T.V. Soonyoung pulls at one of Mingyu's hands to use as a pillow and he holds Mingyu's hand as it hangs off the couch. Mingyu drapes his other arm over his waist and he slips it under Soonyoung's shirt to feel skin on skin. Soonyoung hums at the touch and he squirms a bit before settling down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung grabs for the remote and he flips through the channels until he finds a cooking program. He tells Mingyu he wants to bake a cake later on the day and Mingyu hums in agreement. Mingyu tries to remember if they do have ingredients for cake and he can probably buy the rest in the mart not so far from them. Soonyoung then turns to face Mingyu's chest with a smile and he rubs his face on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Soonyoung says and he kisses Mingyu. Mingyu smiles as he turns back around and Mingyu finds himself drifting back to sleep. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mingyu wakes up for the second time that day, he can feel the sun warming up their toes and Soonyoung's breath tickling his neck. Mingyu closes his eyes again and savors the feeling as much as he can. Soonyoung stirrs when Mingyu tightens his arms around him and he pushes Mingyu away. Mingyu laughs as Soonyoug frowns and turns and Mingyu buries his nose in Soonyoung's hair as he kisses the back of his neck, not easing up on his hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu lets Soonyoung sleep for a while more and he wakes him up gently so as to not upset him. He taps on his leg as he whispers to him and Soonyoung wakes up with his frown still intact. Soonyoung sits up and stares at the coffee table and then he turns to stare at Mingyu before lying back down again on top of Mingyu. Mingyu laughs as Soonyoung hides his face under his jaw and lies slack on top of Mingyu. Mingyu asks him to let him up so he can make breakfast and Soonyoung groans in protest. Mingyu laughs as he tries to negotiate and Soonyoung just keeps groaning through all of them so Mingyu had to resort to threats. Soonyoung eventually gets up and the two of them head to the bathroom to freshen up first, brushing their teeth and washing their faces and Mingyu drags Soonyoung to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu starts with the coffee machine before anything else and he turns to Soonyoung who was hunched over the counter staring at the coffee machine as it gurgles loudly over their otherwise quiet kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want rice for breakfast or pancakes?" Mingyu asks and Soonyoung looks up at him and shrugs. Mingyu pulls out the stuff he needs for cooking and then walks towards Soonyoung who stands up straight and turns to face Mingyu. Mingyu corners him by placing his arms on either sides of him and Soonyoung tugs on the bottom of Mingyu's shirt as he stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You promised we'll make a cake later." Soonyoung says and Mingyu nods. Mingyu leans forward and lowers his hands to Soonyoung's thighs and he lifts him up to sit on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can start after lunch." Mingyu says and Soonyoung waps his arms around Mingyu's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a plain one. Enough for the both of us." Soonyoung says and Mingyu nods. He leaves a quick kiss on Soonyoung's lips before starting on with the cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung got Mingyu his coffee when the machine beeped into completion and Mignyu smiles when Soonyoung adds powdered chocolate to his after giving Mingyu his. Mingyu cooked a quick fried rice with the left over rice they have from last night and he made sure to use five eggs since Soonyoung likes it that way and he also fried spam in another pan since he kind of lieks them a bit crispy and mixing them in with the fried rice softens them up. He had Soonyoung's arms around his waist in the last two minutes of cooking and Soonyong only let go when Mingyu turned off the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were eating their breakfast, they came up with a plan for the day and scheduled it up until dinner,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grocery shopping for cake and dinner. Then either eat food somewhere for lunch or buy take out food somewhere for lunch. Afterlunch would be them conquering the cake and Mingyu figured that'll take up at least until five. Then dinner and then after dinner activities which may include showering, or making out, or making out under the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu dries off first, leaving Soonyoung in the bathroom as he runs towards his ringing phone which could or could not be someone for work, but Mingyu only frowns when he sees a familiar name flashing on his phone screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not very polite of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made me cut off my shower time with hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then my job here is done," Wonwoo says and Mingyu groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me the phone." Mingyu hears another voice and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chan, you should really re-think about finding a better boyfriend. I'm honestly worried." Mingyu says and Chan laughs as Wonwoo's affronted 'hey' carries through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I wonder if i'm really older than all of you." Chan says and Mingyu rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I called about Soonyoung hyung. Is he okay?" Chan asks and just then Soonyoung comes into their room and smiles at Mingyu before heading for his closet for clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Why do you ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was acting weird last night and, I don't know. I was just worried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fine. He just couldn't sleep last night. He'll call you later." mingyu says, looking right at Soonyoung and Soonyoung turns to stare. Mingyu mouths Chan's name and Soonyoung nods and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well. I'm just checking. And also inviting you tomorrow for dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung finished a big project last night and I want to celebrate." Chan says and Mignyu smiles. Mingyu fakes a sigh and turns to watch Soonyoung go through his closet to get him clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, yeah.I guess we're not doing anything tomorrow anyways." Mingyu says and he hears Wonwoo screaming angrily again. Chan laughs through the phone and tells Mingyu he'll message him the details. Mingyu hangs up after saying goodbye and Soonyoung even screams his goodbye too. Mingyu leaves his phone to charge again and he puts on his underwear and pants before sitting down and pulling Soonyoung down to sit on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay? Even Chan's worried." Mingyu says and Soonyoung nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now get dressed so we can go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can just go like this." Mingyu says, flexing a bit to tease Soonyoung and Soonyoung rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine. Go lock up the house, I'll be out in a while." Mingyu says and he grabs for his shirt in the bed before looking for his socks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu wakes up when a hand shakes his shoulder and Soonyoung smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tired?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. What time is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's six. I just ordered take out since you passed out." Soonyoung says and Mingyu laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't baked a cake in so long. You think they're cool enough now?"  Mingyu asks and Soonyoung nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can decorate the cake after dinner." Soonyoung says and he gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they've shopped for what they need in the cake, Mingyu drives by McDonalds to buy a bunch of stuff for them to eat and he figures they can finish them all while cooking. They eat their burgers on the couch while watching something from Netflix and by one in the afternoon it was Soonyoung dragging Mingyu to the kitchen. Mingyu instructs Soonyoung what to do. What to measure, what to mix, what to prepare, And Soonyoung complies excitedly. Just the thought of them making cake seems to be more than enough to keep him elated and Mingyu can't help but smile as Soonyoung pours cake batter into their cake mold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the cakes were baking, Mingyu tells Soonyoung what to do for the frosting and Soonyoung happily follows every instruction. He used the pink and blue food dyes they bought earlier and Soonyoung separates the two colors in two different containers before putting them in the fridge. They start watching again as they wait for the cakes to bake and they munch on their left over lunch on the couch. When the cakes are finally done, they leave them to air out and cool down before frosting them and they move back to the couch where Mingyu promptly falls asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw something on YouTube before and I wanna try it for the cake we're giving Wonwoo tomorrow." Soonyoung says and Mingyu nods. They sit on the empty side of their dining table and Mingyu smiles at the food and nods at Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who made the cake, I was just observing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I did. Make sure to tell that to Wonwoo tomorrow, okay?" Soonyoung says and Mingyu laughs and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their dinner, Soonyoung pulls out the frostings from the fridge as Mingyu washes their plates and when Mingyu walks back to the dining table, he sees half of the cake frosted by a beautiful mix of blue and pink dancing around each other. Soonyoung was concentrating so much with the cake that he didn't notice Mingyu sitting in front of the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's really cool, hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right? It's really pretty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kind of don't want to give this to Wonwoo hyung now. It's too special." Mingyu says and Soonyoung smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We still have our cake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. But wait." Mingyu says and he runs his finger on a dollop of frosting at the edge of the container and he smudges it on Soonyoung's lips. Before Soonyoung could say anything, Mingyu pulled him in for a rather sticky kiss. Soonyoung pulls at the front of his shirt as he pulls away and Mingyu smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've always wanted to do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now i feel like you just dirtied this cake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did. You defiled it with your frosting kink. Shame on you." Soonyougn says and Mingyu laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a frosting kink. My only kink is you." Mingyu says and Soonyoung rolls his eyes as if that's gonna keep Mingyu from noticing his smile. Mingyu watches Soonyoung carefully cover the entire cake with frosting and he even sends Wonwoo and Chan a video he took sneakily because his boyfriend is perfect and wonderful and he makes the prettiest fucking cake in the whole fucking universe and everyone should be jealous of Kim Mingyu because he's the only one who gets to have the one and only Kwon Soonyoung. Wonwoo sends him an eyeroll emoji and Mingyu is too happy to even be bothered by it. When Soonyoung was done with both cakes, they re-organized their thankfully big enough refrigerator and managed to fit both cakes in. Mingyu helped soonyoung clean up and it was only a few minutes after nine when they both took quick showers to wash off the stickiness in their skin. Mingyu double checked if the house was clean and when he came back to their room, Soonyoung was already passed out on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu smiles, relieved that Soonyoung's hair was dry already before he left him in their bedroom not even five minutes ago, and he smiles as his feet curl in on themselves from the cold. Mingyu turns off the light and pulls the covers from under Soonyoung and pulls it over him. Soonyoung turns and latches onto Mingyu as soon as he lies down and Mingyu smiles. He slips his hand under the elder's head and wraps his arm around Soonyoung's shoulder. Mingyu notes at the soft smile on Soonyoung's lips and Mingyu hopes that the happy beating of his heart won't wake Soonyoung up now. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hello everyone it's me, ya boi Nicki<br/>I recently opened up commissions and if any of you are interested please come by my twitter account <a href="https://twitter.com/punk_asswriter/status/1269925367776591879?s=20">@punk_asswriter &lt;3</a> and DM me<br/>I would really appreciate the support and even an RT would be appreciated Thank you so much and thank you for reading my fanfics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>